Forbidden Love
by mockingjay9392
Summary: Lupa Academy, strict, honours its history,extremely disciplined. Chiron High, care-free, troublesome, not bothered about their history. The schools have been enemies ever since they both opened but what happens when they have to come together. Will they be enemies forever? Or will forbidden love form?
1. The Brown Haired Girl

**Heyyyyy! It's me! And my new story! I have a good feeling about this one :)) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jason's POV**

Lupa Academy, Jason's school. Strict, well-oiled, does the honourable thing, always makes sure that Lupa Wolff, the founder of the school, is proud of her students today. As much as Jason loved Lupa Academy and his entire friends there, he always felt pressured to do the right thing, humiliated if he ever did the wrong thing. He needed to let go. But he didn't know how… until he met Piper McLean (more commonly know as Piper Jackson). But stories are always better from the beginning are they not?

* * *

It was after the first week in Senior Year, so Jason and his friends; Reyna (black hair in a braid with obsidian black eyes); Gwen (dark ginger hair and green eyes); Dakota (brown hair and kool-aid stained lips); Hazel (curly cinnamon hair with amber eyes, like 24 carrot gold) and Frank; (military cut hair and brown eyes), thought it would be a good idea to go to the local mall. The local mall in Jupiter, New Rome was fairly big with cream shiny marble floors with orangey brown stripes making squares. The walls were a lighter cream with candle lit lanterns and hanging baskets filled with green plants, like ivy. A massive palm tree filled one of the squares in front of the malls most popular shop: Macy's.

Jason and his friends walked towards Macy's talking about new teachers, old teachers and what classes they had. "Do you think Miss Diana is hot?" Dakota asked, his kool-aid stained lips forming a smirk. "Well, she's alright…" Jason answered, "…but I wouldn't say she is hot!" Frank nodded in agreement, "She is a it too old for me…" Everyone gave him an odd look, "NOT THAT I WOULD REALLY DATE HER!" He practically screamed. Everyone laughed at him, poor Frank. He was never taken seriously. "What are you getting from Macy's, Jason?" Reyna asked sweetly, sliding up next to him and batting her eyelashes. "Erm…nothing really…" He replied, inching away from Reyna. He knew that she liked him; she made it so obvious despite everyone saying it. Oh man, Hazel &amp; Frank, Dakota &amp; Gwen! You and Reyna should get together! But did it come to anyone's mind that he didn't like Reyna? No!

* * *

Suddenly Fun, Fun, Fun by Pharrell Williams blasted out of nowhere and a group of teenagers ran in front of Macy's started dancing. **(A/N I'm really crap at dancing so bear with me here…) ** Since Jason wasn't a dancer he didn't know what the type of dancing they were doing was… a flash mob maybe? But it included bouncing around (gracefully), dancing in twos and dancing all together. There were a lot of dancers, certainly in the background, but there were 4 main ones. A boy with wild curly brown hair, a girl with blonde princess curls, another boy with tangled black hair and the last girl, who stood out to Jason the most, had flowing chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back.

**(A/N Link to Piper and Annabeth's outfits on my profile) **The boy with wild curly hair had Latino elf features and an impish grin. He wore a beige button down shirt, brown cargo pants with suspenders around his shoulders and red sneakers. The girl with blonde hair looked like a typical Californian girl with tan skin but her eyes ruined the image they were startling grey , she wore simple grey skinnys, a white lacy top (that flowed as she spun round), grey ballet flats, a heart locket and a simple gold ring on her first finger on her right hand with silver owl earrings.

The black haired guy had sea-green eyes and a dazzling smile that could easily make girls fall for him. In fact Jason thought he saw drool coming out of Gwen's mouth. He was wearing a green and black plaid shirt, black jean and green vans. The girl with brown hair had Cherokee features, gorgeous sin and amazing curves. Although from this distance he couldn't tell what colour her eyes were. She wore a BMO (from Adventure Time) dress with grey converse. Her left middle finger had an infinity ring and her right first finger had a ring with the words love inscribed it. In her dark brown hair she adorned a white flower crown.

As the BMO dress girl jumped in the air, spun and landed gracefully in the arms of the boy with sea green eyes, it marked the end of the performance and they were met with a massive round of applause. And the main 4 dancers walked towards the front of the crowd, that had gathered to watch them, and started to talk. "Hey guys! Thank you so much for watching!" The blonde girl shouted. "Yeah! It means a lot to us, that you all appreciate our dancing!" The black haired guy continued. "Also, if it's not to much trouble, could please donate to us in Percy's helpfully placed hat so that at our school, Chiron High, we can keep our dance project going!' The Cherokee girl said, her voice was melodic, Jason wondered if she was a singer. "And also, JOIN TEAM LEO!" The Latino boy said earning a slap across the back of his head from the girl with brown hair.

* * *

"Should've known they were from Chiron High." Gwen sneered, "Chiron High…" Reyna spat, Jason looked at Hazel who were just as disgusted as him. "They're just the same as us except they go to a different school." Hazel argued, "They're lower than us, Hazel!" Dakota scolded her, as they walked to Macy's. Suddenly someone slammed into Jason but since he had quick reactions he caught them. "Thanks…" The melodic voice entered his ears once more. He saw the girl was blushing and could finally tell what colour her eyes were they kaleidoscope. "You're welcome. Really good dancing by the way…" He said, trying and failing to be smooth. The girl smiled at him, "Thanks again…you can let go of me now…" She said, he hadn't realised that his arms were still wrapped around his waist. "Oh gods, I'm sorry!" He blushed.

"I'm gonna go before I make things more awkward than they already are…" She said as she started to away. "Can I at least get your name?' Jason asked, she smiled, thought about it, and then answered. "Piper, your's?" She asked then a masculine voice shouted from the group of dancers.

"Piper! Come on!"

"I'm coming drama queen!"

"Mom's ordered a pizza and I wanna be there while it's still warm!"

"I'm coming Percy! KEEP YOUR ASS ON!"

"Sorry about my brother…" Piper apologised.

"Jason Grace. My name's Jason."

"See ya round, Jason Grace." She said as she walked back to her friends, "Nice hair by the way!" She said to Hazel who smiled back at her.

Jason's thoughts were still on Piper at Macy's, on the journey, and at home. Jason didn't know that from that day forwards his affections for the girl would carry on growing. And never stop.

**First Chapter finished! Quite a lot of descriptions in there, but you knew what they were wearing, yeah… Anyway! Next chapter is Piper's POV! Follow, favourite &amp; review! Links to Piper and Annabeth's outfits are on my profile!**

**Hugs, Kisses &amp; Hippy Love! **

**-mockingjay9392**

Ɗ ℕ'ｨ ω ℜℜƴ ℬɘ ɦɨℙℙƴ


	2. To Early To Be In Love

**Hi! *dodges Riptide* sorrrryyy I know I havent updated in a gazillion years! Buuuttt I've been really busy with GCSEs and whatnot also my French teacher is a bitch and gives my class homework ALL the time! But don't sweat it! It's half term so I should be able to update alot more also I'm a lazy ass mofo so sometimes I'm like "I love my readers but cba to write anything..." and I keep thinking of new stories to write insTEAD OF UPDATING MY OLD ONES! BTW I did this on my phone so I'm extremely sorry if the grammar spelling and punctuation is shit...but yeah...ANYWAY! Lets just get on the with chapter...**

Chapter 2

Piper's POV

Piper wondered if it was to early to say she was in love. She hoped she hadn't made it too obvious, but the girl with the dark braided hair obviously liked him. Piper could feel the girls glare on her when Piper was talking to Jason. But she couldn't be in love with him! He was from Lupa Academy, they were Chiron High's worst enemy! And knowing Percy he would do an 'over protective brother's thing which, might Piper add is extremely annoying AND embarrassing. But how could she not like Jason?! With his gorgeous blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Gods, his lips! She wanted to kiss them so badly! She was too busy thinking about Jason that she didn't know they arrived home and Percy was calling her name. "Oh, sorry! Kinda lost in my own thoughts." she lied Percy could NOT know about Jason. "Pfft yeah! She's lying she was oogling over this guy she met at the mall." Leo said from the back seat.

"I was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"I was not 'oogling' over Jason!"  
"Oh so you know his name?"  
"Just because I know his name doesn't mean I have a crush on him!"

"Guys, guys! Please stop!" Annabeth ordered rubbing her temples. "Hold on babe! Do I need to talk to this guy?" Percy asked, "No Percy, you don't! Besides I don't even know Jason that well and I certainly don't like him!" She exclaimed, really wanting to drop the subject. "You remember Dylan, don't you?" He asked his voice deadly serious. "Yes, of course. Can I get out of the car now?" She sighed, already annoyed of being interrogated.

"Please babe! I'm starved!"  
"C'mon Perce!"  
"OK guys! 2 seconds!"

"I know it hurts to get cheated on Pipes. And they obviously didn't tell you that-" Percy was interrupted by Piper shouting at him. "DO NOT BRING THEM INTO THIS PERCY!" She shouted, her kaleidoscope eyes burning with anger. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE LIKE! NOR DO YOU HAVE HAVE A CLUE WHY I WAS TAKEN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She screamed at Percy hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she stormed out of the car leaving a speechless Percy behind her.

Piper stormed into the house, breaking down crying. The Jackson house was quite big, there were 4 fairly big bedrooms, 2 of which had an ensuite (of course Piper didn't let Percy have one), a family bathroom, a connected kitchen and lounge, dining room and a decked out basement where Percy and Piper hung out with their friends. Yeah, Piper was adopted. She didn't like saying or telling anyone, not that she was ashamed of it. But it sounded like Sally &amp; Paul, her adoptive parents, weren't actually her family. "Piper? Sweetie what's wrong?" Her mom asked coming towards her and giving her a hug. "Percy..." She sniffed, "Blames everything on...them!" She cried.

Her mom, Sally, was the best mom in the world. She looked after her &amp; Percy so well, she did absolutely everything for them. Sometimes, she tucked Percy into bed. She had brown hair with streaks of grey,kindly eyes and a beautiful smile. Their Dad, Paul, was the best man on earth. He wasn't related to Piper or Percy but he treated them both as if they were his own. And he loved Sally so much as well. He had salt and pepper hair, wrinkles around his eyes because he smiled so much and he also gave the best hugs.

"You know he means well Pipes." Sally said, gently stroking Piper's hair, "Why don't you go run yourself a hot bath, hm? It might make you feel better." She suggested in response Piper nodded. She trudged into her room, locked the door behind her then ran a hot bath adding bubbles and bath oils to it.

As she lowered herself into the steaming bath **(A/N: Thats an image for y'all ;P) **she thought about the events that had happened today. The day had seemed pretty normal to start off with, she woke up; had breakfast (usual things). Went to mall in Jupiter, New Rome; danced to raise money for her school then bumped into Jason. That's probably when things went weird, because Percy brought up her biological parents and she completely lost it at him. It was true though, he didn't know why she taken away in the first place. Her real mom was deadbeat, so Piper never knew her. Her real dad was Tristan McLean. Wait-Tristan McLean the actor? Why, yes! That's why her surname SAS McLean but Piper tended to go by Jackson alot more. Piper was taken away from her dad when she was 6, but he didn't make much of a fuss when they did come to get her...

After lying in the bath until it was Luke warm, she decided to get out. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her body and draining the bath then walking into her room. Throwing on a grey &amp; red Spiderman tee, red sweatpants, a red and black plaid over shirt and her favourite Adventure Time slippers. Drying her long hair and tucking it into a messy bun. Then cautiously opening the door to her bedroom and walked downstairs and saw Annabeth; Leo; Nico; Thalia; Travis; Connor; Katie; Will &amp; Nyssa. ( Nico had olive skin, sunken eyed and jet black hair. Thalia had choppy black hair, freckles splattered around her nose and lightning blue eyes. Travis &amp; Connor looked exactly the same even though they weren't twins, they had brown hair, light blue eyes and evil smirks. Katie had mousey brown hair, fair skin and grass green eyes. Will had light blonde hair, tan skin and moss green eyes and Nyssa had reddish brown hair, burly hands from workshop and firey brown eyes) they were watching a film and talking amongst themselves, woah, Piper thought it's a housefull. Piper wandered to the kitchen where she found Percy.

"Hey big bro." She said, as she entered the kitchen. "Piper?! I'm so sorry!" He said, walking towards her and wrapping her into a warm embrace **(A/N: For you 5SOS fans out there ;) sweet lemonade :P)** "It's ok, Perce. I over reacted, and I'm really sorry for that." She apologized resting her head against Percy's shoulder.

"I just get protective over you, you're my baby sis, Pipes. And after the whole Dylan episode I want you to be okay." He mumbled into her hair.  
"I worry about you to Percy, I mean when Mom and Dad go away and it's just me and you in the house and you invite Annabeth over. We watch a film then we go to bed, and when I'm tryna get to sleep, I can't because I hear moaning and Annabeth telling you to go faster! I HAVEN'T A CLUE WHAT SHE IS DOING TO YOU!"

She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Percy pulled away from her, his face crimson red and opening and closing like a fish.

"What?"

He finally managed to say, his voice gaining a few octaves.

"My gut tells me you're having sex but, you know, I can't be sure." She smirked.

It seemed to Piper that it took a while but Percy managed to regain his voice.

"Yeah..."

He admitted looking down at his feet, sheepishly.

"Awh! Look at that! My brothers all grown up!"  
"Oh ha ha. But don't tell-"  
"Anyone. I got this."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Percy! Hurry up with the damn popcorn!" **(A/N: Dam popcorn? Eh, eh?) **Thalia shouted from the living room.  
"I'm coming Pinecone Face! I'm just talking to my sister!"

Percy shouted back.

"You sure are coming Perce. Coming over Annabeth."

Piper laughed as Percy cheeks turned a bright red.

"You have such a dirty mind..."

Percy rolled his eyes at her and passed her 2 bowls of popcorn.

"Here, take these out to the living room okay?"  
"Fine. But I'm not sharing with Annabeth."  
"Why not?"  
"Cos I dunno where her hands have been on you. My brother."  
"They've been"  
"PERCY! I don't need you to tell me!"  
"I know but, I'm just saying-"  
"Seriously Percy! I don't!"

Piper walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge with 2 bowls of popcorn in her arms, gave one to Thalia and Nico then sat down with the other next to Leo, who took a massive handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. Annabeth reached for the bowl to get some popcorn but Piper pulled the bowl out of her reach.  
"Piper! Gimme some popcorn!"  
"Nu uh!"  
"Why not?"  
"1) Percy is bringing more out in,like, 2 seconds and 2) I don't know where your hands have been on my brother!"  
Piper smirked in victory at Annabeth's crimson face and shoved a ton of popcorn in her mouth.  
"WHERE'S MY POPCORN, SLAVE?!"  
Travis screamed st Percy's from the lounge.  
"Calm down you drama queen, it's here!"  
Percy walked in from the kitchen, balancing 3 bowls of popcorn. He gave one to Will and Nyssa  
"Cheers, Perce."  
He gave another to Travis, Katie and Connor and then sat down next to Annabeth who took a giant scoop.

"So what are we watching?"  
Percy asked, getting a quick response from Nyssa.  
"The Amazing Spider Man."  
"OH M GOD REALLY? THAT'S MY FAVOURITE FILM! THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN ANDREW GAREFIELD AND EMMA STONE!"  
"Ow, Beauty Queen! My ears!"  
"Shut up, Valdez."

~LiNe BrEaKer~

Piper was sat in Percy's car, they were on tne way to Chiron High, their school. Yippee! Piper thought. She plugged into her music, letting the masculine voices of 5 Seconds of Summer calm her. She was humming along to _'Heartache On The Big Screen'_ when Annabeth tapped her shoulder. She paused her music and took her ear buds out before turning to look at her.  
"I heard that Mr D and Mr B, the principal of Jupiter Academy, are planning on merging the 2 schools together!"  
Piper's pupils were blown in shock **(A/N: Does that work?)** and Percy nearly crashed the car with shock.  
"What?!"  
"Are you serious, babe?!"  
"Yeah! I heard the student coucil talking about it the other day!"  
"This is huge..."  
Piper thought, wait...didn't Jason go to Jupiter Academy?  
"But they're so tight on uniforms! I wouldn't make it 2 seconds there! In fact they're strict about everything!"  
Percy, her brother, the drama queen! But he was right, if the Jupiter Academy saw what she was wearing now? They would most likely have a heart attack. She was wearing a white shirt, a black skater skirt, an orange and black football jersey (A/N: I have no idea...), an orange tie and black high top vans. With a high percentage of her arms covered in bracelets. Annabeth, however, would be more presentable. She had a neat orange blazer, white shirt, a black pencil skirt and a pair of grey vans. And considerably less jewelry than Piper.

As Percy's car pulled up into the parking lot, Piper noticed a rare sight. A flustered and embrassed Leo. She got out the car and walked over towards him. Leo was leaning against the wall, trying to act 'badass' and failing miserably.  
"Beauty Queen!"  
"Repair Boy! What's up?"  
"The sky...and I need your help with something?"  
"Wait...? Did you kill someone?"  
"Oh ha ha. No...It's about a girl..."  
"Awhhhh Leo! You've grown up! What does she look like? What's her name? I need details?!"  
"Gee, Pipes...calm down! She is amazing! She has caramel colour hair, these warm, doughy brown eyes and her smile...god her smile...it just lights up the room!"  
Leo then had a dreamy expression on his face which, lead Piper to believe that he had now travelled into 'Leo World' but Piper had never seen Leo so love drunk before.  
"How do you know her?"  
"She'll sin my Spanish class and, get this, she actually talks to me!"  
Leo rejoiced doing what seemed to Piper, a victory dance.  
"Finally... her name?"  
"calyspoogygia..."  
"What did you say?"  
"Calyspo Ogyiga..."  
Piper's jaw dropped in shock. Leo rolled his eyes then walked towards the entrance.  
"Leo! Wait!"  
"Whaaaattttt?"  
"I know Calyspo! We're in the same Home Ec."  
"Oh...I didn't know she did Home Ec..."  
"Well then! You have much to learn, child!"  
Piper and Leo both shared a laugh as they walked to Homeroom, neither of them expecting what was going to happen next.

~TIME WARP~

Piper headed over towards her and her friends usual seats, plonking her food on the table but she didn't eat anything as her thoughts kept wandering back to the blonde haired boy. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Percy banged his tray on the table and violently with his fork and huffed.  
"What's wrong, Percykins?"  
"Dodds gave me a detention for a week because I got a question wrong!"  
"Well, Perce...you know she hates your guts..."  
Will joined in patting Percy's back. He sat down with Nyssa, Travis, Katie and Connor shortly following him.  
"I wonder where Annabeth is? She's never late to anything."  
Nyssa stated, tucking into her sandwich hungrily. Just as the words left Nyssa's mouth, Annabeth stormed in with a guilty Thalia and Nico trailing behind her. Thalia was wearing her usual attire, leather jacket, black jeans and heavy eyeliner.  
"Hey babe, where have you been?"  
"Getting these 2 out of trouble!"  
Annabeth fumed. Piper swore she could see steam coming out of her ears.  
"What did they do?"  
Connor asked. Thalia and Nico smirked slightly at what they had done.  
"They drew on Mr Hypnos's face in permanent marker!"  
That set everyone at the table off laughing hysterically.

"Hola amigos!"  
Leo greeted, as he wandered towards the group but he wasn't alone.  
"Hey Freakiziod, who've you brought with you?"  
"Oh yeah! Sorry. This is Calyspo Ogygia and Lou-Ellen Brown. **(A/N: I dont know her surname okay?)** Calyspo, Lou this is Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Nyssa, Will, Travis, Katie and Connor."  
Calyspo and Lou-Ellen said hi to everyone, and everyone welcomed them with open arms. Calyspo went and sat with Leo and Lou-Ellen went and sat down next to Connor which, Connor looked very happy about. They all talked for a while but then the subject of the merging schools came up.  
"Are we definetly merging schools with them?"  
Katie asked and got a reply from Annabeth.  
"I'm pretty sure but, there's not proper answer."  
"I don't see how its going to work, we all hate each other!"  
Calyspo reasoned which, everyone agreed with.  
"I know, we'll kill each other within 2 days."  
Nico huffed before, blasting My Chemical Romance through his headphones. That's when Piper noticed the smoke and the fire alarms stated blaring.

When the fire had started, Piper had wished it hadn't happened. But, as the year went on weirdly, she was glad it did happened.

**GAH IT'S OVER**  
**THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HSVE WRITTEN**  
**ouch, my hand :(**  
**Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Hugs, Kisses and Hippy Love, **

**-mockingjay9392**

**Disclaimer**  
**I don't own Percy Jackson series or 5 Seconds of Summer which is a shame because i want an Ashton hug :( **


	3. Just a little info

Hey guys!

I know that my updating has been on and off like, I had a phase of updating everything at once then not updating for ages but, I have an explanation for that.

About 2 months ago, my cousin died of a rare condition called AHLE (I think…) and I feel very…idk I feel like I just want to hide away from everything.

I don't want this to be a plea for pity, I just wanted to tell you guys why I'm not really doing anything. But, writing has helped and sometimes I feel completely in the mood to write and other days…I'm just meh.

I hope you all understand. I'll be releasing a one shot within the next week or so. So hopefully that makes up for my crappy updating skills

Hugs, Kisses and Hippy Love,

-mockingjay9392


	4. She Looked Like A Mongoose

**Yo, I'm back. I read the second chapter of this story the other day and idk what happen. I mean, for me, the first chapter was really good and then the second one had to just fuck it up. Bruh.**

**Anyway, let's just get on with this hopefully not shitty chapter :-)**

Chapter 3

Jason's POV

Jason couldn't stop thinking about her. Piper was completely flawless. Of course, Reyna was pretty but next to Piper, she looked like a mongoose. There had been countless time when he had crashed into someone in the hallway or smashed his face on open locker doors because he was thinking about Piper. Shit. He thought, I've got it bad. Jason wondered through the busy corridor, lazily saying hello to young students who called his name.

"Jason? Hello...Jason? Bro, you there?" Frank asked, waving his hand in front of Jason's face.

"Yes?" Jason replied. not really paying attention.

"Are you okay?" Frank wondered.

"I've never felt better Frank ,my friend!" Slinging a lazy arm around Frank's shoulders.

"Are you high?" Jason just laughed.

"On love? Yes."

That's when Frank slapped Jason across the face. _That stung_, Jason thought. Jason raised his hand up to his face and touched his now bright red burning cheek.

"What was that for?!" Jason screeched earning a fair few strange looks from various students around the hallway. Frank blushed at all the stares different people were giving them, but rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you've got to forget about here she's from Chiron High!" Frank tried to reason with him.

"So, you're saying that I should forget about her just because she's from Chiron High? Seriously?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I'm just saying that people might not be pleased when they find out that you're oogiling over a girl from Chiron. And, I just don't want people to give you shit about it."

"Oh..right." Jason could understand where Frank was coming from but, he had to set and example he was co-Praetor of the Senior Year. As much as Jason didn't want to admit Frank was right, he was. He would just have to forget about Piper even if she was beautiful, dangerous, funny, beautiful, graceful, kind, beautiful...and beautiful?

* * *

As him and Frank walked into cafeteria, Jason heard a feminine voice loudly call his name.

"JASON, OVER HERE!" Jason looked up to see Reyna waving over at him with a flirtatious smile. Jason furrowed his eyebrows, _she wasn't usually like this_. Of course, Jason knew that she liked him but, she'd never tried to do much about it. They were best friends after all.

Jason looked over at Frank, "Is she alright? She's not usually..." Jason struggled for the right word.

"Flirty?" Frank suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck you, Frank...fuck you" Jason laughed. Frank tried to contain his laughter but it came out in ugly snorts. Frank marched towards their table with Jason trailing behind, muttering profanities in Latin.

"Hey guys!" Frank piped, cheerily before pushing Jason towards Reyna, where Jason, awkwardly, took a seat next to her. She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smile.

"So...how was your day?" Jason started, trying to make ordinary conversation. Reyna flashed him a smile again.

"It's been great!" Jason did not know what was wrong with her but, she was being different. Gwen had probably 'given Reyna advice' on how to attract Jason's attention. And it's was working, but not in a good way.

After 5 minutes of awkwardly talking to Reyna, Jason managed to wriggle himself out of her grip and scoot over to where Hazel and Frank were sat.

"I have no clue what is going on with Reyna but, it's creeping me out." Jason pleaded hoping that the couple would have some sympathy for him.

"Jason, you know it's endearing really!" Hazel giggled, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, ha ha, Levesque. Very funny. But seriously I-" Jason's sentence was interrupted when a excited Octavian Augur** (idk)** burst through the cafeteria doors.

"It's on fire!" He screamed **(Hey, do I need to put the words in capitals is they're shouting?)** with a devilish smile on his ugly face. What was on fire? Jason looked around to see his friends with the same confused expression as him.

"Chiron High!" **(nah, putting in capitals looks stupid)** Jason's jaw dropped. _He's joking_, Jason pleaded, _please tell me he's joking. _The room remained silent for long seconds before someone started laughing. _Why were they laughing? People could be hurt. _Jason looked over at Hazel and Frank. Hazel's hand was covering her mouth in shock and her other hand was tightly gripping Frank's tightly, who's eyes shone with fear. But, the laughing and cheering was cut short when the cafeteria doors were thrown open once more. But, this time by a girl.

"Did you start the fire?" She demanded, staring threateningly at Octavian, who trembled more every time the girl took a step towards him. But, he seemed to gain enough courage.

"Please. Chiron High looks better in flames. After all, orange is your colour. Is it not?" He retorted, looking proud of himself. For the 3 seconds before the girl grabbed him and slammed him against the wall so hard his head rattled.

"I'm going to ask you again. Did you start the fire?" She seethed, her grip firm on his purple blazer. Once again, Octavian tried to be clever and send another insult the girls way.

"No! I didn't! But, I'm sure whoever did was trying to get rid of crazy bitches like you." He spat, his face red. Unfortunately for Octavian this angered the girl even more. Jason watched as the girl punched Octavian square in the face sending him tumbling towards the ground with a cry of pain.

"When are you gonna learn to shut your mouth?" She questioned, beginning to look tired of Octavian's constant insults.

"Whatever bit-" The girl kicked him in the face sending him straight back to the ground before, shouting various swear words at him. **(Bc Jason's too innocent to swear)**

Jason then recognised the brown hair and tan skin of the girl. Piper. Jason felt a flutter of happiness just by looking at her. He surged forwards towards Octavian and Piper grabbing her waist and pulling her away from Octavian before she inflict anymore damage on him.

"She's a psychopath!" Octavian screamed, his teeth stained with blood from where he was kicked earlier.

*****"Octavian, shut the fuck. Alright?" Jason seethed.

"I had him! Jason, just let me have one more punch!" Piper protested, widely kicking her legs in Octavian's direction but, she was slumping and becoming tired. Jason turned Piper around in his arms so she was facing him.

"Hey, Piper. It's okay, you're okay, you're alive." Jason whispered softly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't...are my friends..." She mumbled indecipherable words into Jason's chest and tightened her grip on him as muffled sobs escaped her lips. Then Jason's friends intervened, trying the usher everyone out so, they wouldn't make a scene.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting or something.." Dakota said, shooing everyone out and directing Frank to grab Octavian. As all the students milled out of the cafeteria, Gwen was about to say something when more students in orange uniform burst through the doors.

"Where's my sister? Have you seen my sister?" A guy with raven black hair demanded, looking around urgently. Jason wasn't paying attention though, he'd taken Piper's face in his hands and was inspecting to see if there was any damage. Her kaleidoscope eyes were filled with tears and she had a scratch on her cheek but, apart from that she looked alright.

"I'm sorry, I'm a complete mess." Piper laughed, wiping her eyes but not removing herself from Jason's arms. _Gods, she's beautiful. _

"Oh my gods, I ruined your shirt!" Piper hid her face in her hands and Jason could see the blush on her cheeks. Jason laughed kindly, she was adorable. He looked down at his shirt which indeed, was ruined. With tears and dark mascara.

"It's alright. Perhaps, it'll motivate me to change my shirt." Piper peeked at him through her fingers and Jason smiled at her. Which, she returned.

"Pipes!" Jason looked up to see the raven haired boy running towards him and Piper. Jason reluctantly let go of Piper's waist so, Piper could talk to the boy. Who slammed into her, pulling her into a bear hug. Piper and the boy were soon joined by the rest of the Chiron High students that were there.

"Where did you go Miss Jackson?!" A boy with curly hair and elfish ears demanded. Jason recognised the boy from the mall. Leo? Was it?

"Gee Mamma Leo, calm down." Piper laughed, placing her hand in Leo's curly locks. Jason sauntered over to his friends, not wanting to intrude in Piper's conversation.

"So, Piper huh?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows at Jason. Jason immediately felt his cheeks go warm. As he spluttered out a response.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Jason stared as Hazel and Frank laughed him.

"You have our blessing, Jason." Hazel smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. They all laughed before shouting came from Piper's group.

"Dammit, Grace!" Octavian was cowering (again) away from a girl who jet black hair. Grace? That was his surname...

"Grace?" Gwen spoke up, "What has Jason got to do with this?" Her voice hostile. The small group turned to look at Jason. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._ Jason blushed. He smiled awkwardly at the group and gave a small wave. Which made Piper laugh. _Her laugh was the cutest. _

"Your last name is Grace?" A girl with blonde curls spoke up, looking at him questioningly. As if she was trying to find out everything about him by just looking at him.

Everyone remained in silence for a few minutes not saying anything until Leo cleared his throat.

"So. What now?" He piped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jason just laughed.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

It had been 2 weeks.

2 entire weeks since his encounter with the Chiron High bunch. And Piper? He was convinced that he infatuated with her, although he would never act upon it. So, here he was, sprawled across the sofa in his shared house with Hazel, Frank, Gwen Reyna and Dakota. They were having a movie day and he was being forced to watch some Rom-Com that he wasn't paying attention to. In fact, he wasn't paying any attention to the films they were watching.

"Jason? Are you even listening?" Reyna asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

"Anyway, as I was saying. We should all go to dinner, next week maybe? I mean we don't do that much together anymore."

Hazel and Frank looked at each other and seemed to be talking. _They've started doing that_, Jason noticed. _Couples telepathy_.

"We're down." Frank concluded

"Great! Jason?" Jason opened his mouth to answer when he heard loud talking come from outside.

"Did you guys hear that?" He stood up and went over to open to front door. He heard his name being called behind him but he was too curious. Jason looked out to see 4 teenagers bringing boxes into a house. And Jason recognised one.

"Piper?"

"Jason?"

He ran across the street to see her and he couldn't help but, take in her appearance. She was wearing a black tee shirt with the words 'Normal Is Boring' in bold white letters, with numerous bracelets running up her arms and light blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as he walked towards her.

"I might ask you the same question." Jason smiled at his sassy remark.

"We're renting this place for whilst we're at Lupa Academy. What about you?"

"I live across the street." He pointed across the street to his house. "Just that one there."

"I guess we're neighbours then?" She laughed, making Jason go weak at the knees.

"I guess we are, Jackson. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Neighbour."

Jason smiled at her and she smiled too, flashing her pearly white teeth.

As Jason walked across the street back to his house he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It's strange how one girl could have such a big effect on Jason's emotions. Piper Jackson was truly something else.

Maybe having all the Chiron High students at Lupa Academy wouldn't be so bad.

*** Jason what a bad ass**

**I made 5 references from different books in this chapter. 3 from Obviously by ThePraetorLady and 2 from The Way Out by Forfun100**

**Mamma Leo and Piper's fight was from The Way Out**

**The fire at Chiron High, Piper messing with Leo's curls and 'Couple Telepathy' was from Obviously.**

**In my last chapter half way through I changed Lupa Academy to Jupiter Academy. That was me being a fuck, it's supposed to be Lupa. I'll change it don't worry though. The entire chapter. I'll if I can out a link to Piper's outfit on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading, hugs, kisses and hippy love...**

**-mockingjay9392**

**P.S The song at the top is the song I pretty much listened to on a loop whilst writing this, pus the album. You should check out the album it's R5 Sometime Last Night. (:**


End file.
